Daito Bones
Biography Daito Bones (born July 4, 2027 in Osaka, Japan) is one of the adoptive sons of Joanne and Louie Bones and the vigintuplet brother of Takumi, Ayaka, Kenji, Mao, Ai, Yuki, Yoshi, Kenta, Yuta, Kouki, Sakura, Sota, Ku, Megumi, Miyu, Tomoyo, Ren, Rina and Momoka. Trivia *His full name is Daito Kishin Bones *His favorite ice cream flavor is chicken wing *He receives coal for Christmas 2030 *He was expelled from 18 schools #La Costa Valley Preschool and Kindergarten for slapping his teacher. #Jo-Khing Preschool for writing bad words on the wall in permanent marker. #Rancho Carrillo KinderCare for making the whole class watch a disgusting Internet video called "2 Girls, 1 Finger" #Nha-Laurel Tree Head Start for beating up a physically handicapped student #Roosevelt Kindergarten for pushing the caretaker off his ladder. #Pilgrim Day Care Center for feeding the class guinea pig rat poison. #Sunny Valley Preschool for peeing on the teacher. #Redeemer by the Sea Lutheran Preschool for strangling the new boy. #Carlsbad Montessori School for stabbing the teacher. #Little Stars Head Start for puncturing the wheels on his teacher's wheelchair. #Casa Montessori De Carlsbad for bullying a student with a birth defect #Dolphin Kindergarten for putting rusty pins on everyone's seats. #Poinsettia KinderCare for beating up the teacher. #Brilliant Kids Montessori School for spitting on a boy's work. #Happy Days Institute for peeing on the blackboard. #Christ United Presbyterian Day Nursery for singing racist songs in the corridors. #Sanderling Waldorf School for bullying an orphan. #Nha Carlsbad Head Start Center for making the whole class watch a disgusting Internet video called "2 Girls, 1 Cup" *He and his vigintuplet siblings are fans of Pokémon *His favorite movie is Pokémon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back *His favorite video game is Pokémon Battle Revolution *He loves to collect Pokémon plushes *His favorite food is mitarashi dango served with green tea, yōkan and sushi. *For Halloween 2030, he dressed up as Naruto Appearance Daito is short and skinny with tannish-pale skin, jet-black hair and huge dark eyes. He wears a black T-shirt with swear words on it, green trousers and yelow kicks. Family Tree *Father: Louie Bones *Mother: Joanne Bones *Brothers: Takumi Bones, Kenji Bones, Yoshi Bones, Kenta Bones, Yuta Bones, Kouki Bones, Sota Bones, Ku Bones, Ren Bones *Sisters: Ayaka Bones, Mao Bones, Ai Bones, Yuki Bones, Sakura Bones, Megumi Bones, Miyu Bones, Tomoyo Bones, Rina Bones, Momoka Bones Personality Daito is rude and destructive. He is insensitive and bullies other people. Future He marries Angelina Parker and has a daughter, Julianne. Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Preschoolers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Children Category:Sons Category:People Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Japan Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Japan Category:Boys adopted from Japan Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in July Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People from California